


Combien de débuts

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Protectiveness, oddly cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C’est donc si simple que cela de commencer une histoire ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combien de débuts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Combien de débuts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurosaki Karin  & Tsugumiya Ururu ; mention du reste de la famille Kurosaki, du magasin Urahara et de Don Kanonji  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « commencements » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o1#o8)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post arc des Arrancar, début de l’arc Fullbring – pas nécessairement spoilant en soi, surtout beaucoup de spéculation  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1150

D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne, Kurosaki Karin a toujours vu les fantômes. Son papa trouvait l’idée charmante, sa maman s’inquiétait un peu, son grand frère la rassurait en disant que lui aussi, et Yuzu était jalouse parce qu’elle, elle ne les voyait pas. Les choses étaient ainsi à la maison, et tout le monde avait l’air de trouver ça normal.  
Ça s’est gâté un peu en rentrant à la petite école, quand les autres enfants qui ne les voyaient pas se sont mis à la traiter de menteuse. Fatiguée d’avoir à réexpliquer encore et encore son point de vue, et pour ne pas peiner Yuzu qui voulait les voir aussi sans pouvoir, elle a fini par simplement se taire. Ces types ne faisaient qu’apporter des problèmes.  
S’ils étaient morts, ils devaient aller dans un autre monde et ne plus l’embêter.  
Et puis ça s’est vraiment, vraiment gâté quand Maman est morte. Elle, elle n’a pas laissé de fantôme pour continuer à veiller sur ses petites filles et consoler Papa éploré.

Les choses ont changé. Karin a commencé à vraiment leur en vouloir, à ces fantômes, d’être là.  
Avec l’école, elle a décidé que si la science ne savait pas encore les expliquer, tous ces fantômes, alors tant pis pour eux : on les relèguerait ailleurs jusqu’à ce que les gens sérieux aient statué dessus. Ça n’était pas son problème à elle.  
Sauf que le problème, c’est qu’il a commencé à y en avoir de plus en plus, de plus en plus distincts. Des fantômes et des monstres.

Grand-Frère-Ichi s’est mis à tremper dans ses affaires louches.  
Papa affirmait qu’il n’y avait rien d’anormal.  
La vie est devenue encore plus bizarre, pleine de trous et de mensonges...

Le grand show de Don Kanonji à Karakura a changé encore les choses. Elle s’en fichait pas mal, de ce type, mais ça faisait tant plaisir à Yuzu d’y aller !  
À partir de là, les monstres et les fantômes sont vraiment rentrés dans sa vie, sans qu’elle ne puisse plus le refiche jamais à la porte.  
Les monstres, les fantômes, et les gens vraiment bizarres. Des gens qui tournent autour de son frère, et puis d’elle aussi.

Don Kanonji a quand même eu de bons côtés, pendant les vacances suivantes, quand il a proposé ec grand jeu. C’était hyper louche, d’après Karin, qu’une grande personne aime tellement jouer avec ls fantômes et les petits enfants, mais elle avait confiance en elle pour le remettre en place si besoin était.  
Ça lui permettait aussi de remettre en place, différemment, ce petit garnement qu’on avait recruté avec qui elle se trouvait en rivalité. Red, ça serait elle !  
Et puis, cette petite fille aux couettes, bien trop timide, au début, elle n’en avait pas grand’ chose à faire. Elle servait plutôt de faire-valoir et de mascotte à l’équipe. À cette époque, elle ne l’a jamais vraiment vue en action. Elle attendait autre chose, un déclic qui ne s’est pas produit, pour dévoiler son potentiel.

Et cette année-là encore, il y a eu une fin : Ichigo a cessé, brusquement, de voir les fantômes. Il refuse de parler de cet accident.  
Lui qui n’aimait pas spécialement cette capacité, il a l’air blessé de l’avoir perdue...  
Karin est forcée de réfléchir : si ça lui arrivait aussi, comment réagirait-elle ?  
Ce serait un soulagement d’abord.  
Sauf qu’elle saurait toujours qu’ils grouillent, invisibles, autour d’elle. Ça ne la réjouit pas. D’autant qu’elle sait désormais qu’il y en a de dangereux, très dangereux même ; elle en veut pour preuve le monstre affronté en compagnie du grand copain d’Ichigo autrefois, les chasses avec Don Kanonji, et les blessures sur le coeur de son frère. Il faut bien que quelqu’un les repère, pour savoir quand dire à Yuzu de s’enfuir...

Il faut donc qu’elle les voie au cas où mais pas qu’ils la touchent, pas qu’ils l’approchent. Il ne faut pas qu’ils fassent irruption dans sa vie quand elle a besoin d’être au calme. Elle veut vivre sa vie de jeune fille qui devient femme et d’élève du secondaire avec tous les nouveaux examens  
(tiens, se demande-telle brusquement maintenant qu’elle se voit grandir, et si c’était un pouvoir ~spécial~ et qu’Ichigo l’air perdu en faisant ci-et-ça ?  
Mais il ne faut pas qu’elle pense comme ça : on dirait Papa, et c’est terriblement embarrassant !)  
Il faut les tenir à bonne distance.

C’est alors, quand elle vient juste de prendre cette décision, que comme par hasard le type très bizarre qui tournait autour d’Ichigo l’aborde, et lui propose des solutions.  
C’est très, très louche. Ça cache quelque chose. Mais c’est pratique quand même, reconnaît-elle. Comme avec Kanonji autrefois, elle décide d’y aller avec prudence.

Et puis dans sa boutique elle retrouve la petite fille aux couettes – qui a grandi et n’est plus une petite fille mais une jeune fille elle aussi. Et plus tout aussi timide qu’avant.  
Miss Tsugumiya Ururu, vendeuse, a un beau sourire pour accueillir une cliente – pour elle.  
Tout à coup, Karin a bien envie de revenir au magasin – pour la voir. En attendant le jour d’ouvrir un nouveau chapitre peut-être ?

Le gérant se réjouit de ses visites et se fait insistant :  
« Jeune fille, vous êtes devenue assez puissante et vous en savez beaucoup. Que diriez-vous d’être notre nouveau substitut shinigami ? Ururu sait tout ce qu’il faut, elle pourra être votre guide les premiers temps et votre soutien. Vous savez, veiller sur votre corps quand vous devrez l’abandonner... »

Il a débité tout ça d’un coup, comme s’il s’y voyait déjà, et elle en l’écoutant a la même impression. Il se passe comme une drôle d’éruption à l’intérieur d’elle-même. Ce qu’il propose et qu’elle s’est déjà juré à l’avance de refuser, ça lui parle quand même, ça la tente. Mais heureusement pour ses résolutions, pas de la manière dont il croit.  
...Ou alors si, le vieux renard aussi tordu que son père - ils s’entendent comme cochons ces deux là ! - l’a fait exprès ?  
Sa fille la regarde en rougissant.

« Non. »  
Karin est toujours ferme dans ses convictions : elle refuse tout net. Urahara qui voit ses plans menés s’écrouler en est tout déconfit, et cette pauvre Ururu encore plus. Juste pour elle, elle regrette un peu d’avoir été si brutale. Mais devant lui, elle ne l’avouera jamais.

Karin attend donc pour la retrouver à la fermeture, elle, juste elle, sans son père ou son frère, pour lui faire une autre proposition :  
« Tu sais que ce n’est pas contre toi mais contre ce boulot ; il ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais on n’a pas besoin de ça... Veux-tu qu’on se voie hors de ton travail ? Sur notre temps libre ? Juste toi et moi ? »  
Et là Ururu s’éclaire comme jamais.

Demain, telle heure, tel endroit, Karin lui fixe un premier rendez-vous. C’est donc si simple que cela de commencer une histoire ?


End file.
